whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remembrance of the Daleks: Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Sylvester McCoy (The Doctor), Sophie Aldred (Ace). (2000) Back to School Cast and crew talk about the making of the story accompanied by rare behind-the-scenes material. With actors Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred, Simon Williams and Karen Gledhill, writer Ben Aaronovitch, script editor Andrew Cartmel, director Andrew Morgan and journalists Moray Laing and Paul Lang. Camera: George Williams; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Assistant Producer: Richard Molesworth; Thanks To: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Matthew J. Pereira, Dave Woodward; Executive Producers: Dan Hall, Steve Roberts; Producer/Director: Steve Broster. (32'41" | 16:9 | 2007) Remembrances Cast and crew talk about the influences and references to other Doctor Who adventures that are spread throughout the story. With actors Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred and Karen Gledhill, writer Ben Aaronovitch, script editor Andrew Cartmel, director Andrew Morgan and journalists Moray Laing and Paul Lang. Including clips from The Daleks, Day of the Daleks, The Evil of the Daleks, An Unearthly Child, Attack of the Cybermen, Terror of the Zygons, The Web of Fear, Planet of the Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, Revelation of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Destiny of the Daleks. Camera: George Williams; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Assistant Producer: Richard Molesworth; Thanks To: Steven Bagley; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (15'17" | 16:9 | 2007) Extended and Deleted Scenes Unused scenes from the production, introduced by Sylvester McCoy and Sophie Aldred. (12'26" | 4:3 | 1988 & 2007) Outtakes Bloopers and gaffs from the recording of the story. (4'12" | 4:3 | 1988) Multi-Angle Sequences The ability to view Ace's escape from the Chemistry lab and the Daleks blowing up the large gates from one of two camera angles. (1'03"/0'47" | 4:3 | 1988) Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix The option to choose to listen to either the original stereo soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Keff McCulloch's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Trails and Continuity BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the story's transmission. (4'58" | 4:3 | 1988) Photo Gallery Production, design and publicity photos from the story. Music by Keff McCulloch. Thanks to: Derek Handley, BBC Photograph Library. (8'37" | 4:3 | 2007) Radio Times Listings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 2 Davros Connections An in-depth look at the history of the Daleks' creator, Davros, as portrayed in both the TV stories from the BBC and in audio adventures from official licensee Big Finish. With actors Terry Molloy, David Gooderson and Peter Miles, producer/director Gary Russell, director Ken Grieve, writers Eric Saward, Ben Aaronovitch, Gary Hopkins and Joseph Lidster. Narrator: Terry Molloy. Thanks To: Derek Handley, Andy Holding, Mark Ayres, Sharon Gosling, Nicholas Briggs, Ed Stradling; Music: John Devereaux, Richard Wells; Audio Clips Courtesy of Big Finish Productions; CD Artwork by Lee Binding, Clayton Hickman, Stuart Manning; Special Sound: Brian Hodgson, Dick Mills, BBC Radiophonic Workshop; Camera: David Simons, Ian Smith; Dubbing Mixer: David Young; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Editors: Leanne Sheppard, Michael Connors; Davros Animation: Daniel Reed; 3D Animator: Rob Semenoff; Assistant Producer: Karen Davies; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (43'15" | 16:9 | 2007) Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Remembrance of the Daleks SE Category:1988 Category:2000 Category:2007 Category:Executive Produced by Steve Roberts